1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to the field of cluster computing. In particular, embodiments of the disclosure further relate to reducing energy consumption in a computing cluster.
2. Background of the Invention
Energy consumption is increasing with the advent of computing technologies, even though, energy is an expensive commodity for computing technology operation. Moreover, energy costs continue to escalate while data centers and information technology (IT) infrastructures grow. As a result, managing power is an important consideration for enterprises when architecting an IT infrastructure. Energy consumption reduction results in lower operating expenses and extends IT equipment operating lifetime.
A computing cluster includes multiple systems that interact with each other to provide client systems with data, applications, and other system resources as a single entity. Computing clusters are loosely coupled and each server node uses the cluster file system to have concurrent shared access to applications or data. Computing cluster typically includes a file system to manage data storage within the computing cluster. Computing clusters increases scalability by allowing servers and shared storage devices to be incrementally added to the cluster. Computing clusters use redundancy to increase system availability and withstand hardware failures.